


Crossroads

by AngstwithanP



Category: BBC Sherlock., johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sherlock Holmes, Genius John Watson, Inverse AU, M/M, Multi, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, less stressed Greg, trickery John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: What if the story of Sherlock Holmes was Reversed? If John Watson was the genius and Sherlock was the Doctor?Well in this case John Watson is a pathological liar as well as a genius and Sherlock is working in the Scotland Yard trying to prove to people he is worth something and is better than his older brother Mycroft. It still is the same thing.





	1. Meeting him

Sherlock Holmes rookie constable when working in the Scotland Yard since 2012, he was a mystery to the others on how he joined the force. One day he had arrived fresh faced and wide eyed to the yard. A man following him to the tail, umbrella in hand. 

Detective inspector Lestrade had looked surprised at the man in umbrella but then looked at the fresh face rookie with a nod.  
"So, you're the one busting my emails?" He teased as the other in a snap of his wide eyed stupor, blinked rapidly. "Ah! Yes sorry Detective inspector." He looked away guilty for a moment and the other just grinned. He was happy that the man was so enthusiastic about joining the yard, most people due to the rumours and the increase of death in the past years were hesitant or refused Point Blank. 

"What's you're name?" He had asked slipping his coffee from his cup. Sherlock had a small nervous smile playing on his face. "My name is Sherlock Holmes." He stated proudly. "Former police lieutenant." This made Lestrade smile, "that takes a lot of experience. Must've been hard." 

This made the curly haired brownette shake his head. "No, not unless I slack off that is." He joked and Greg smile had grown wider, this kid surely could grow on him as he remained him of him back in the day. "Well Sherlock, you're Brother Mycroft has helped you get here?" Sherlock smile had seem to fall of his face and a scowl was replaced. "Yes, he helped me arrive here but not about my experience Sir," his tone had became harsh. 

Sore point. The detective kept note slipping his coffee. "Well we have a new homicide a women named Elizabeth Baker. Found dead this morning with a slit neck and a note." This made Sherlock oddly giggly as he and Lestrade has walked to the crime scene, Sherlock glaring at Mycroft with distain as he left. 

On this day is when he met the seemingly normal, Boring  John Watson. The man had looked like a pedestrian more than a detective for the yard. Wearing a cozy looking Creme jumper with casual looking trousers which were faded due to time and shoes that were visibly scraped. He had a cane in one hand and was peering down at the broken body that was Elizabeth Baker. 

"Hey! Pedestrians aren't allowed here this is a crime scene!" He had shouted to the man, Lestrade too busy speaking away to sergeant Donavon to warn of this mistake. When the man seemed to look up at Sherlock's call he seemed to frozen in place of sorts. The mans eyes were a harsh steel grey, he had a friendly smile but his eyes told another story, one that told him that this man wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

"Ah, talking to me gents?" He seemed to smile at Sherlock who had frozen slightly. Something about that smile.. "yes, pedestrians aren't allowed-" a harsh clap on the back had stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Lestrade with a cheeky smile. "Holmes, this is John Watson he helps outs-" 

"When the police are out of there depths they call me instead of calling a simple doctor." The end was laced with annoyance and he glared at Lestrade. "Honestly  Lestrade, Not even in you're old age I'm pretty sure you can see the head trauma!" Lestrade rolled his eyes at Johns tone and Sherlock felt oddly out of place as they spoke. 

"Oh but of course you had been distracted by the slit neck. Only Theatrics. The killer had wanted it be to play out like a self inflicted injury however her head had been struck with a blunt object killing her instantly." Sherlock blinked. As well as Lestrade. 

"About the note?" Greg had asked and John rolled his eyes once more. "Clearly forged. If we take into account that the killing was staged of course the note was as well." He turned dramatically wide eyed and smiled. "So the killer had written the note, and we looked at her handwriting and compare it to a letter she had written to her ex partner.." 

"The writing is completely off." Sherlock finished, looking at the note which was extremely long for a suicide note. "The Hand writing is blocky and not curved or joint like she had written." Unknown to Sherlock John had  turned his attention to him a small proud smile on his face. "And?" He inquired. "You could blame it on the rush, but if she was in such a time frame she wouldn't have time to write such a long letter."  

John clapped his hands loudly. "Yes, you appear to be correct. Honestly Lestrade a rookie can get what you can't." Sherlock face fell into a frown as he glared at him.  
"I ain't a rookie." He spat and John looked on uncaring. "Well then, I appeared to be wrong however you have worked in police force not in the uk. You are pale however slight tan on you're wrist shows you have been working in a place with  higher temperatures than here so I new maybe America specifically New York am I correct?" 

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but he was speechless. "Yes, by the way you hold you're self Together and the tone of you're voice when to correct me shows you are from a higher rank. Police Lieutenant or chief?" Lestrade merely sighed at Johns long speech but Sherlock was in awe. "That.. that was brilliant! How did you do that?" 

"Files. I knew Lestrade was enrolling a new recruit toady." Like a record scratch all that awe fell as well as Sherlock awe expression replaced with a deadpan look.  
"Oh. Well then," that caused John to grin wide as Lestrade smiled cheekily of his own, seeming to share a inside joke. This caused the rookie Sherlock to blink once again. "He's the one Mycroft told me about." Sherlock seemed to flinched tensing up. 

"Apologies this is just too funny." John seemed to giggle. Giggle!, he turned his attention into the dead body once more seeming to forget all bout it due to there little "game." "She doesn't have any blood under the finger nails, which helps finger the point that this wasn't a self inflicted injury, yes there's a razor however no slice indents on her finger tips on when she had to force the razor down." 

"Even if she did hurt herself, blood would appear on her fingers, which there isn't." It was true Sherlock thought, her fingers weren't covered in any blood. "As for the letter there is no ink spills on her fingers also. The pen she used was cracked, as you see the pen plastic holder where the ink is stored is cracked. This killer was sloppy as the pen does appear to have blood fingerprints." He rolled his eyes at them both. 

"Find her ex, if he has ink on his shirt then check his fingernails, they always forget to wash all the blood. he's you're killer." He started to walk away, seeming to limp away with his cane and Sherlock in the heat of the moment ran after him. "Wait! John Watson." He called and skidded to abrupt stop as the other man stopped.  
"Yes Sherlock?" 

"How did you know all of that?! And the stuff bout me and my past. My brother had kept all info on me a secret so there was no way." This caused the other to smile again, he had such a smile it was clear he was used to getting his own way with it. "As i stated before. However I do know that you're brother works for the government says he has a small part but yet he is a bragger. It is clear that you that you resent him due to you tensing as Lestrade mentioned him." 

"Could it be Freud or jealously.. but depending on how you hold yourself and how you got offended by me lowering your rank, your trying to impress.. parents most likely due to mycrofts high status in life he most likely make you're parents proud however despite that you feel you don't impress." 

"Yes, yes by how you iron you're clothes not a single crease you want to create a good first impression to Lestrade. You want to impress him."  Sherlock was amazed. "Well don't worry you've impressed me," John winked and began walking away once more but Sherlock felt a connection to him he couldn't let him  slip from his fingers. "Ah, Yeah but how?" 

John raised a brow. "I've just told you." That made Sherlock shake his head "no, ni how did you figure that out?!" John smirked which shouldn't of made him flush like that. "I call it deduction, not many can do such a thing." 

"How not ?" 

"Cause many are stupid." 

That made Sherlock furrow his brow and John snorted indigenously "but don't worry I'm sure you're smart as well." He did not like that condescending tone of John Watson as he spoke, it was clear that John said he valued him as a person however it was not the case and he was yet another he had to prove too. 

So be it. 

"Fine. Teach me how then," 

The other looked confused for a moment and even shocked, Sherlock feared he was going to start laughing at the notion but a loud buzz came from the others pocket. John looked oddly relieved as he flicked open his device and read for a moment.  
"I'm afraid our time together has finished Sherlock." This made him frown for a moment before scrambling to catch John's sleeve in his hand. 

"But you've yet to teach me!" He cried and he flashed that charming smile once more. 

"Oh, don't worry Sherlock I'm sure we'll be meeting sometime soon." And with that he swiftly turned on his heel and seemly looked like he glided away even with the cane. 

————-


	2. When Sherlock and John met again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes stumbling Into John Watson once more. In a way he didn’t expect to see the mysterious man again.

He didn't have to wait long to see John Watson again. He climbed up the stairs of his new home 221B Baker Street, the land lady mrs Hudson was a charming sweet old lady who didn't fail on making Sherlock feel welcomed. She was delighted when she saw him. "Oh! I just knew someone will come along I just knew it!" 

He at that time didn't understood what she had meant but that until he and her in tow stumbled up the stairs and opened his new home door. Which he saw was a bit old fashioned wallpaper as well as many books. A fireplace sat under a mirror, a little jam jar of sorts sat there. A couch was also in the room along with a arm chair and many many boxes. 

"Oh! Sherlock I didn't know you've moved in as well." That voice made him turn and he saw the charming wide smile of John Watson. 

"What the bidding fuck?!" 

"Language!"

Shelock blinked, then blinked again. John looked highly amused and Even Mrs. Hudson had a small smile. "You didn't tell me you're new 'roommate.' Was so sweet John!" She cooed and John merely shrugged.  

"I..I thought this was a home just for one person! I didn't sign a flat to share." He scrambled to bring out the house forms and technically threw them at the other two. John chuckled at the mans clear awkwardness towards others. Once he first Sherlock, the set of curly head and the high cheekbones which could probably cut something honestly. He thought he was going to be a clear stuck up. A posh prick which would only help to trigger John's aggression. 

He was no doubt pretty. A thing John had never thought he was call anyone: more or less a man. But he was not what he had thought. Clearly awkward and easy flustered. "Hence his need for approval from his parents." He had thought. Mrs. Hudson had picked up the forms and with a smile sad smile. 

"Sorry. It says here in the small print. Flat mate needed," Sherlock face fell as he read and almost wanted to loudly face palm himself. How in god earth did he not see that?! 

John looked at him with pursed lips as Sherlock was in a internal battle. What now? Does he stay with a man he’d just met hours ago or does he look for a new house. But with what? No money left since he moved here and there was no way he was asking mycroft. The mere thought of that sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Are you going to leave?” Mrs. Hudson asked as John walked into the kitchen. She looked gutted and Sherlock felt like wincing. “I’ll have to I didn’t..” he heard a sniff and gasped loudly as Mrs Hudson started wiping her eyes. “Oh.. and here I thought he’d finally met someone.” 

That made Sherlock cock his head. “Huh? I thought he would be more popular,” the older lady only shook her head. “Because of his actions many can’t handle him.”   
“Are you meaning the deduction? Cause I think it’s amazing.” This cause the older lady to smile slightly sniffing. “Many are afraid of such a thing.” 

“Mrs Hudson! Sherlock tea.” John walked out the kitchen with cups of tea. A bright smile placed on his face as he did. Mrs Hudson merely sniffed again looking at Sherlock with big teary eyes. “Oh John I was going to make them.” The other only shook his head. “You can’t make them right.” 

“Tea is a delicate thing Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock snorted slightly at such a stupid declaration. John in turn smiled slightly as well. Sherlock looked hesitant as he slipped the cup, then slightly gaped. “Should I ask how you know how I take my tea?” 

John fell into his armchair with a big cocky smile. 

“You know the answer.” 

“Deduction?” 

“Everyone likes a sugary tea.” 

Sherlock pouted slightly and John slipped his tea loudly. “Not everything’s is deduction.” Then looked at Mrs Hudson. “You not going to drink?” She silently sat down next to Sherlock and it seemed John slightly loosen up as he smiled widely.   
“Ah. That’s better.” 

Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. Seeming to beg. The atmosphere seemed relaxed and calm and Sherlock for once didn’t feel out of place. He smiled at Mrs Hudson and nodded slightly. 

John smiled at Sherlock. “So Sherlock you planning to go? I can get someone to help you pack-“ 

“No, Im staying. After all having a roommate doesn’t seem that bad.” That caused the other to blink and then hid his face by his cup. Sherlock turned to him. “If you don’t mind?” 

John took a loud sip and then fought the urge to smile for real. 

“Of course Sherlock.” 

“How do feel about violin?” Mrs Hudson watched with fond eyes as the two began discussing and quietly slipped away. 

“I have a tendency to walk out in middle of conversations, I have a bad temper.” John admit and Sherlock smiled. “I sometimes hide away in my room most days not speaking.” 

“I don’t eat much than I should.” 

“Luckily for you! I can pester.” 

“We’ll do swell then.” 

————————-


	3. The day John Watson met Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson And Mycroft Holmes Meet. 
> 
> Tensions are high?

John Watson, currently limping around in the streets of London as he saw a sleek black car pull up next to him. He stopped and turned to the driver window with a small knowing smile. 

“Mycroft?” 

“Get in John Watson,” commanded a cold voice and John felt a shiver of adrenaline shot up his spine, a sleek door open and he climbed in minding his limp leg as the door slammed closed. He whistled as he peered around the black car, black tinted windows as well as champagne and such seeming to wait for him. A man sat before him, he was wearing a slight grey suit as well as a crisp white shirt and red tie. 

He had a smirk on his face which made John want to sneer at. “Hello john Watson my name is-“ 

“I know who you are.” John interrupted as his eyes started to dull and seeming to sulk like a moody teenager, the other didn’t seem impressed but raised a brow.   
“Yes, Sherlock must’ve mentioned me.” Mycroft started to pour himself a glass of champagne and offered one to John who in turn took the glass and pour it on the car floor. 

“No, Sherlock doesn’t like to mention you any point he can,” he sniffed and continued to stare out the window. “I ain’t a fan of alcohol,” as he stared at mycroft distress at the wasted wine. He had to hide a smirk at the horror displayed on his face. Something to tell Sherlock later,” 

“Ahem,” he tried to get himself back in order but John dull eyes drilled into his soul which made him want to squirm in his seat. “You say you have a bad past with alcohol?” He asked twisting John’s words with a slimy smirk. “Hmm that’s a shame,” 

Drumming his fingers on the door ledge, he chose to look away from the slimy politician and out the window once more.   
“That’s what you choose to believe then so be it,” suddenly his fingers stopped and he spoke his voice harsh and low. “But that’s what you slimy politicians do any way don’t you? Twist the words so you seem like the good guys?” 

That made mycroft smirk fall and a cool sweat began down his back. The others face was harsh and glaring at mycroft those grey blue eyes were like stone and it was obvious this man was not to be underestimated. “No comment,” with that the atmosphere became less tense on johns part as his eyes slowly softened and then finally choose to look at him once more. 

“What’s this about mycroft? Obviously it has something to do with my relationship with Sherlock?” Happy the topic was changed he nodded. “Yes, my dear little brother has somehow taken a liking to you.” 

“Which is unusual since my little brother is a very antisocial person-“ 

“Daily ignored by his family so he choose to keep to himself.” John corrected

“Since he’s very antisocial, I’m surprise he’ll stick to someone like you John Watson.” 

John shrugged. “Maybe I’m interesting? Not to toot my own horn here but he does complement me a lot,” 

“Or possibly that I give him that boost of confidence he needs in his life?” His tone became challenging and he stared knowing at mycroft. “I help you’re brother feel like he’s worth something even know he compares himself to you?” 

“As he should,” Mycroft sniffed fixing his tie. “I’m his successor, I help bring the Holmes name into light.” John stiffened and mycroft continued to speak. “While he’s running around with his silly little police work.” 

“He helps save lives! While you sit and do fuck all!” John shouted startling the politician who in turn spilled his champagne. “You are not worth it Sherlock doesn’t deserve it,” it wasn’t usual that John latched out, usually smiling to hide his emotions but this mycroft just pissed him off his much. Mycroft was just as surprised as John was. 

“Doesn’t deserve what?” Mycroft asked in a small voice and John had to steel his emotions in place again but he was seething. “Doesn’t deserve to be compared to the likes of you,” 

Mycroft went back to trying the wipe the spilled champagne trying to steel his own nervousness in place. “Hm does he deserve to be compared to you John Watson?” He sniffed again. “I know what kind of man you are.” 

“Trouble?” Asked John 

“Dangerous” mycroft gritted our and John shrugged. “Can’t help that, comes with the job.” The other shook his head. “No, you are a dangerous man John Watson.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t read up on you.” 

“And I think that’s when we end this conversation,” John froze and placed his fake grin at the brother. The car abruptly stopped and he went to open the door however mycroft quickly grabbed his Wrist. 

“Stay away from my brother,” 

He turned, mouth large and eyes dull. 

“Look how about this, I’ll leave the day Sherlock asks me to leave. I’ll even leave Baker Street and everything.” He quickly flashed his arm back. “But you and I both know that will never happen.” And with that he slammed closed the door, staring at the door of 221B with a glare and a cold sick feeling in his gut. 

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve kinda made it like each chapter are oneshots of different moments in there lives? 
> 
> If this is a bad idea please tell me.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Comes for a visit

Sherlock Holmes knows His roommate/friend is no fan of his older brother Mycroft Holmes. At first he felt he could possibly be bias due to Sherlock's own feelings towards him but since John cake back home one day, eyes dull and face steady and body tense he knew that wasn't the case. 

It had been a couple of months since he had met the doctor/detective and he couldn't argue that he wasn't fond of the unusual character that came into his life, he sighed however he knew that he couldn't tell John this fact as he didn't want to stir him away and leave Sherlock and Baker Street behind. 

A dull buzzing woke him one morning, groaning he slammed a hand onto his countertop side table and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hm.. Ello'?" He murmured still half asleep. 

"You were never the earliest of birds where you Sherlock?" A slimy smirking tone could be heard and Sherlock jumped up from his bed sheets. "Mycroft! Why.. why are you calling?" He felt the usual nerves come to play as he felt his body tense and he heard his brother laughing mockly. "Mother and Father have a meeting of sorts, wants both of us to attend." 

He couldn't help but suck in a hard sharp breath. He hadn't seen his parents since he moved to America against both of there wishes, and now he had nothing to show for it expect a silly badge. "Why so soon?" He asked voice waving and he had to count in his head to help calm him. "Me and Father were talking, I was explaining to father how my position in the government has raise in a higher rank as Usual." 

"So of course father wants to see how you in return are doing in life," the teasing knowingness was practically dripping from his words and Sherlock suppressed the urge to hang up the phone and crawl into his bed sheets. "That's okay, I can just call and inform them that way." That was a long shot and he knew that Mycroft wouldn’t let the chance of seeing Sherlock under their fathers hateful watchful eyes. 

“Of course not, you know how father disapproves of technology.” He cursed his father for that fact, and he could hear his brothers voice once more. “I’ll be arriving late noon to discuss more of this Sherlock.” And then hanged up the phone leaving Sherlock stunned. 

 

John sat on his arm chair, sipping on his usual morning tea when Sherlock was explaining his news. “So, yeah he’s coming over.” He was quiet for a moment only sipping his cup which didn’t help Sherlock’s nerves. “Can’t we just lock the door?” John joked enjoying the small smile that played on Sherlock’s face, it was clear by the man tense expression and body language that he was clearly stressed about mycroft showing his annoyingly smirking face in their home. 

“Pretty sure he can get someone to pick a lock.” Sherlock’s small smile was still placed on his face and John shrugged. “Yet, they haven’t encountered me and my skills.” That made the other man stare suspiciously towards the other who merely shrugged. 

“Had to learn it for when people try and hide from me,” he sipped his tea, disregarding his statement. Sherlock sighed planting himself on the arm chair, feeling close to tears at this point. He only wanted to avoid mycroft and his parents now that he was a adult but his blasted brother just had to be apart of the government just to rub it in his face. 

His parents always saw fit on what ever mycroft was doing in childhood but always seemed to be harsh and uncaring for Sherlock’s own achievements, being the smartest and the most hard working in the class with solid grades wasn’t good enough for his fathers harsh glare. From a young age Sherlock had always wanted to be apart of the police force, wanting to help protect the people who helped him grow in life. 

John saw Sherlock’s solem state and couldn’t help but purse out his lips in sympathy, he had never had to endure anything like the other had, his sister sadly dead but was supporting. And the people from the lab was always happy when he achieved something new, but yet again they were just happy there experiment was working. 

He sat next to the man, getting cozy and placing his cheek on the others shoulder, feeling him tense for a moment before slowly warming up to John’s affection. “Don’t worry, you honestly think I’ll let him hurt you?” His tone was soft and he began to rub his thumb on Sherlock’s knuckles. 

Feeling his face warm up by John affection and trying to ignore his heart racing he dumbly nodded before speaking. “Yeah.. I know it’s just..” he trailed off snuggling up to John’s small frame and hiding his face in his chest, desperate for comfort. “He knows how to get to me.” 

John hummed. “I know what gets to him,” he smiled wicked. Since mycroft was used of getting praise and attention, ignoring the man or diminishing his attempts of getting attention or praise affects his pride and emotions leaving him to be a emotional wreck. It was only natural for spoiled brats. 

“Don’t do anything bad okay?” His voice was low and teary and John really really didn’t like how that sounded. “Since when have I done anything wrong?” He teased, placing his cheek on top of Sherlock’s curls earning a small chuckle.

“You’re name is John Watson, yet you continue to ask me that,” 

—————

 

The Dreaded knock came much later than Sherlock would’ve hopped. He inhaled trying to calm once more but John flashed him a look one stern as he was told just to remain seated. 

He could heard Mrs Hudson bumbling as mycroft obviously waited at the door. “Yeah, Mrs Hudson we’ve got it.” He called down finally opening the door to reveal the smirking slimy face that was mycroft. His sharp eyes seemed to brighten as he saw John’s scowl. 

“Ah John! It’s so good to see you,” he shook out his hand but John turned and faced Sherlock. “Hey, mind plugging in the kettle. I can do with some tea.” 

The others face fell into confusion as he watched John’s obvious attempts at blocking mycroft off. He had to suppress a small smile at that, not thinking that John would take any part of this conversation and meeting with mycroft. 

Mycroft, blinked for a moment before coughing into his fist awkwardly Before letting himself walk into their home. “Sherlock, would you be so kind as to make me one?” He called out making John glare harden. 

“No, Sherlock I’ll make the tea you do a piss job anyway.” He walked into the kitchen placing his hand on Sherlock’s arm. “Go talk to that thing, try and quicken up the conversation as much as you can and then we can go to the yard see if they have any new cases.” Sherlock nodded. 

“So mycroft, what did you want to speak to me about?” He asked sitting himself down on his arm chair while mycroft continued to stand sensing the tense atmosphere. 

“Discuss more about the meeting with father, he has been missing you ever so much,” sugar coated words hitting Sherlock where it got him the most. “The meeting will be noon three days away Sherlock I expect you to be there.” 

Could he have time off? Would John even let him go, Sherlock sat buzzing as John came back into the room with two cups of tea, mycroft clearly noting. “There we are Sherlock!” John chirped sitting on the couch with mycroft now coming around to sit. 

Sherlock smiled as a thanks to him, knowing the caffeine in the tea would help settle his nerves, however as he reached for his cup as did mycroft. John watched this little display before his voice came harsh and bitter. 

“That’s Sherlock’s, if you want a cup best make it yourself.” Mycroft jumped slightly coughing once more at his hiccup of showing weakness in front his brother. “Never mind then, I must be off duty calls little brother.” 

But before Sherlock could speak John was already pushing him out the door. “Yes yes,” with that the door slammed and mycroft was gone for the time being. They both sighed in relief before John cake settling back down on the couch. “So when is the meeting?” 

“Three Days away.” John hummed and Sherlock sipped his tea. 

“You aren’t going to let me attend are you?” 

“You know me so well,”


	6. 5

Days turned into weeks and then months and then years, it had been 1 year since he had met the strange yet wonderful man John Watson and he couldn't say he wasn't any happier. 

John felt like a purpose in his life, a reason for Trying to be better than he was, however John didn't approve. Whenever he said that it was John who made him a better person, the other would scowl away from the affection and snap. "It isn't me who's doing anything," 

He didn't get it, why couldn't John Watson see that he was helping Sherlock, when it came to cases and he had all the clues set out they were usually in a mess and he had his hands Curled tightly in his hair. John would come over and sit by him slowly easing his fingers from out of his curls and tell him to breathe and take a second to look at the clues. 

He give Sherlock a chance, something no one ever did for him, when growing up he was always last in solving things and always laughed or rebutted by his family and when starring the police force he had to rush and help prove his worth. But with John he didn't baby him, but he didn't laugh at him when he couldn't get it either. 

He would listen to Sherlock way of thinking and add his own bit in (which  usually helped Sherlock click) making John smile at him, his small but genuine smile. 

He sighed sitting his side of the couch. How could you John see it? He heard footsteps signalling that John was up and he smiled as he heard a yawn. He looked around and caught John in his oversized jumper and loose shorts. His hair was a rumbled mess and he was currently rubbing his eyes. 

"It's 9:00am that's early for you," he joked as John grunted as he waddled to the kitchen to make tea.  Sherlock stood up following going to make breakfast. "Lestrade came by earlier with a case," he said putting bread in the toaster as John poured the water. 

"Yeah, he's been trying to get me to accept it for weeks now," he wandered back into the living room and sitting on the couch. "You're eating that toast by the way." 

Sherlock zipped around. "What about you?" John shrugged. "I'll make some after you, you need to eat don't think I haven't been keeping a eye on you." 

Despite giving Sherlock a purpose he also keeps a eye on his awful habits he picked up during his time in university: not eating until his stomach felt like caving or not sleeping till he was physically put to bed by John. He does so much for Sherlock he had no idea how to show how thankful he was. 

"Oh alright, I could a text from mycroft: asking about that meet-up with my parents." John sipped his tea. "What did you say?" 

"Can't come, busy I got a police conference with Lestrade on that day." John nodded. "That's good honestly can't stand the thought you stuck with them," Sherlock smiled fondly as he felt his cheeks grow warm. 

"Me neither." 

 

The air grew silent as John slipped his tea watching the early morning shows (and laughing at the really bad acting) while Sherlock nibbles on his toast watching his flat mate on his side of the cough. He adored times like these, there lives were so busy and hectic at times it was hard to have quiet and peaceful times. 

Sherlock picked up His cup of tea and sighed. He so badly wanted to thank John for accepting him into his wild and amazing lifestyle but he didn't want to ruin the mood. "You're wanting something, what's up?" The other asked not looking from the tv. 

"I-it's nothing really, just-" he sighed looking down to his cup. "Just thank you." This cause John to turn and look at him, Sherlock face was hidden from him and John bit his lip the unusual feeling of embarrassment fluttered around his stomach whenever Sherlock spoke his thanks. He sighed placing his cup down and slipped over to the other where he slipped into his lap. 

Sherlock spluttered as John lent his face close to the other, he could feel his breath on his lips and gulped. "Stop thanking me, I'm not the one helping you." 

"N-no! You've got that wrong John you've been such a great help to me-" 

"You help me Sherlock Holmes! You make a better man and you don't even realise it," 

There eyes met and neither wanted to break the spell. 

"How do I help you?" Sherlock whispered as he quickly swiped his eyes to John's lips. John smiled as he crept closer kissing the edge of the others lips where a lone crumb sat. 

"You help me feel such emotions I didn't think was possible." He moved his lips to see Sherlock's red flustered face. "Your parents and brother didn't appreciate you and made you broken," he crept his hands around the back of Sherlock's neck not breaking eye contact." 

"I plan to fix you and make you realise your worth Sherlock Holmes," with that Sherlock couldn't take it and place his lips on the others, who moaned in appreciation. 

—————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo so they finally smooched!

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel this is rushed but please don't mind it. 
> 
> This is the first time I've wrote inversed John or Sherlock. Or even John-lock in that matter.


End file.
